Descent into Darkness
by PariahDark
Summary: Jaesa has been many things in her life. Servant, Jedi and Sith apprentice This is the story how she's forced down and begins to love the dark and twisted path of the sith.
1. Chapter 1

Jaesa Willsaam had for years now been training to become a Jedi. To serve the order and become something greater then a mere servant to a noble house on Alderaan. Over the last few years she'd used her gift to rise through the order and become the padawan of the great Jedi master Noman Kaar. But for the last few months she'd been feeling a rising darkness through the force. Her master told her that it was his old enemy Darth Barris and his new apprentice trying to cover their tracks and not to worry too much. But then they got word that the apprentice had slaughtered everyone at the listening post. Jaesa got her first look at them during the holo call. She was a female Rattataki with ominous tattoos covering her face. But what really drew Jaesa's attention were her dark and focused orange eyes. She'd boasted about how she would hunt her down and kill Nomen karr before killing the feed.

She'd tried her best to focus on her training and somehow block out the image of the sith, but as time went on her master became more focused on them and she felt it getting more intense and personal. First came the death of one of her teachers. Even across the galaxy she felt his death, like a blade twisting through her gut. Through their link she saw images of his last battle and how the sith had cut him down. Then came her parents, but unlike her former teacher they weren't killed. Instead she received a message through the order that they'd been taken to the sith home world Dromand Kaas where they were living like nobility attending parties and even having servants of their own. After reading this message and watching the enclosed video of their new mansion like tower she in a moment of rage crushed a nearby droid with the force. After she did she was taken back by how easy it had been to destroy something with only the force.

Her master of course scolded her for giving in to her emotions and while she apologized, she couldn't let it go. Her parents had always seen her a as means to and end to get themselves out of their low station. First by sending her to an noble as a mere servant and then by trying to marry her off to a complete stranger more then half her age. And now by giving the sith hunting her information they were living like they always wanted.

Finally, after weeks of planning and anger she sent the sith a message to meet. If she wanted to kill her then she would face her in single combat. And had her master not found her plan and stopped her she would have. Instead two of her master's allies were sent and subsequently killed in her place. In her chambers the guilt and rage she felt festered and grew. When she finally emerged, she followed after her master to Hutta to confront to the sith. As she landed the shuttle, she felt the shift in the force around her master, changing the calm and focused Nomen Karr into a bitter and engaged man violently snapping at her when she arrived. Next to him stood the sith that that had set this all up. She stood next to him in black metal armor that covered her chest and legs leaving her pale arms exposed. She pulled back her black hood as she noticed her.

"So, the padawan finally grows tired of hiding and comes to face me herself. And here I was beginning to think I'd have to start carving your dear master to pieces to get your attention."

"Enough games sith you plan will end here and now." She reached for her saber igniting the double blades and rushed forward. The sith let out a laugh and pulled her twin curved sabers from her side igniting the red blades and meeting her in battle.

Jaesa had always been confident in her skills with the saber but it became evident all to quickly that the sith was far more skilled. Every strike was instantly countered with minimal effort and soon she found she was doing everything possible to defend against the agile movements and aggressive style. But to make matters worse she could feel that the sith was barely trying. She could feel that to her this battle that Jaesa was giving her all was nothing more then light excise to her.

After a few minutes of trying and failing to break from her defense the sith extended her hand and Jaesa was sent flying into a wall and with another wave was sent across the room. She tried to fight back but found her throat being crushed as she was lifted high into the air desperately clutching her throat.

"It seems as though the light has failed you little Jedi. Just like the rest of your order you can only play at being powerful."

She closed her eyes and prepared to meet her end as the sith dropped her and marched forward with her saber. But just as she felt the heat on her shoulder it was pulled away.

"But killing you would be such a waste."

"What?"

The sith extended her hand and pulled Jaesa up. "Join me and cast off the limiting shackles of the Jedi. Do so and I will show you the true power that lies in the dark side."

She slapped her hand away and took a step back. "You expect me to abandon the Jedi like that? To throw away years of training and devotion to the light!"

"And let me ask you this, just what has the light given to you after your years of devotion? Have you anything to show from its other then restraint and limitations. Always being told to put others before yourself even though you have the power to change things for the better."

She opened her mouth to speak but to her shock found that she couldn't think of anything. "Your master Nomen Karr must have told you that if you embrace the light then no sith could best you?"

"Yes"

"And yet here I am an apprentice that managed to defeat a Jedi master three times. A master that has spent years making a network of spies only for it to fall apart in less than a month by a single person."

"Jaesa don't listen to her! She's trying to corrupt you!"

She tried to listen to her master but found that the sith was correct. "The Jedi have the power to change the galaxy for the better and instead of using it they restrain themselves. And while they preach their morals evil and corruption grows right under their noses. They bend the knee to the senate when they should be ruling over it. We sith embrace our power and use it without worrying over such things. As the saying goes, might makes right."

Before she could stop herself, she'd asked the question that had deep down always been on her mind. A question that she'd had since she was a child wishing for a better life "Could I really be free of restraints? Could I be free of it all?"

"Yes, become my apprentice and throw of the chains that have bound you. As a sith you'll be free to do what you wish when you wish."

Felling a rush of excitement, she dropped to her knee. "I will serve you master."

"Excellent and my first order is for you to kill your former master. They saw the first kill is always the most thrilling. I felt it myself when I killed my instructor on Koriban."

"You want me to kill him?" her mind raced as years of training and bonding experiences came rushing back. Him giving her the materials to build her first lightsaber as well as helping her though the stances for it. But as they did so did the years of repetitive lessons and restraining. Being told over and over to watch what she did or said. To always be the embodiment of the Jedi way even if it meant giving up everything.

She closed her eyes, took a breath and rose to her feet igniting her saber marching over to Nomen Karr. "It will be done master."

"Jaesa listen to me! Use your powers and run from here while you can. The Jedi way is the only true wa…" with one swing of her saber she silenced him. His lifeless body dropped to the floor a searing wound covering his chest. Her hands griped her staff with such intensity as realization of what she'd done as will as the excitement from doing something so malicious filled her entire body

Her new master walked over to her admiring her kill. "Now how do you feel now that you've cut your chains Jaesa?"

"I've never truly cut someone before. Accidently in training yes, but to cut them down. To take their life merely because I could. I feel absolutely wonderful."

"Savor this moment Jaesa for it is the first of many to come. Now come along we must report this victory to my master."

Jaesa took one last look at her former master's corpse and the still glowing wound that had killed him before following her new master out of the compound and through the disgusting swamp to her private ship. Once on board she met her master's crew. A twi'lek female and a human imperial.

"Vette show her to her new quarters while I set a course for Dromand Kass."

"Alright come on Jaesa your room's down here."

The room itself was bare but Vette assured her that she'd help her get some supplies once they hit a spaceport. Once she was alone, she sat down and for the first time started focusing on the dark side. Feeling as its dark energy flowed through her. If this was to be her new life, then she'd have to get used to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

After nearly a day traveling through hyperspace Jaesa felt the immense shift in the force as she looked out the window to the sith home world. Even from this distance she could feel the power, the despair and the fear that was the dark side.

"Jaesa prepare yourself. We're heading to Kass city to report to my master about your successful turn to the dark side."

"Yes, master I'm ready."

Once the ship entered orbit, they all disembarked and took a shuttle through the forests. As they flew Jaesa could feel the legions of dark predators that littered the jungle.

As they reached the city and Jaesa saw the endless storms she was taken back. On tython she'd always felt tranquil and at ease, but this place radiated an ominous feeling of dread. A feeling that she was started to like.

Her master turned to Vette and Quinn. "You two gather what supplies we need."

"Of course, my lord we we'll return once we have everything prepared."

"Very well and Vette do try to stay out of trouble."

As they ventured off toward the marketplace her master took her to the sith sanctum. Along the way they passed numerous sith as well as troopers. It was once such trooper that made her stop as she overheard his conversation with his friend.

"Damn sith always bossing as lowly foot soldiers around. Just last week one ordered a friend of mine to hold up his rival at the spaceport."

"And what happened?"

"What else the sith killed him." His helmeted head turned to Jaesa as she passed. "But at least their women are nice to look at."

Her fists clenched as her mind recalled all the times, she'd heard something like that before and had to hold her tongue. Her master sensing her anger stopped in front of her.

"What is it Jaesa?"

"Nothing master just words nothing more."

But her master looked back toward the trooper and pulled him over by the force.

"I see it's time for your first lesson Jaesa. In the Empire and especially on Dromand Kass the sith have absolute power over those beneath them. Including the power and right to execute them any time we choose."

She dropped him in front of her. "Now use your power as you should and ride yourself of this annoyance."

Realizing what was happening he quickly turned to his friend hoping he'd help but he nearly straightened up and saluted. "The order has been giving I'll fill out the paperwork."

Jaesa felt her emotions riling up within her but unlike with her master she didn't feel a sense of betrayal or indecision. No, this time she felt excitement and in one swing of her hand sent him flying over the edge of the platform and hurdling into the massive abyss.

In her excitement she turned to the other solider and pushing him off the edge as well.

Her master walked over to the edge gazing over before turning to her. "Now I understood the first but why did you kill the second one?"

"I sensed his anger at my actions and as you said I have the right to kill those beneath me."

She smiled. "Now you're sounding like a true sith." Then she looked down at Jaesa. "But now we need to look on you looks. Your robes are those of a Jedi not a sith." She took her deeper into the massive building and to a sith armory where she handed her a series of outfits. In the past Jaesa had never been one for clothing for as a servant her outfit had always been simple. As a Jedi her robes had also been simple but as she searched thought he outfits she felt her desires burning high. These would be hers to do with as she pleased.

After a few minutes she walked out of the room and showed her master her new appearance. Gone where her simple robes. Instead she wore a dark purple tunic with a black hood attached.

"Excellent now let us go meet my master." She tossed her former robes to a droid telling it to burn them as they left.

Her masters master Darth Barris was nearly everything her former master Nomen Karr had described him to be. She felt his presence before they could even open the door, like a cold and empty void.

He spoke in a calm yet calculated tone praising her master on a job well done before turning to Jaesa.

"And so, the padawan stands before me. Tell me child how does it feel to cast off the foolish notions of the Jedi and embrace the true nature of the force."

"It feels wonderful my lord. Like my eyes have truly been opened."

"Excellent, now my faithful apprentice I have an important mission for you. Like me many powerful sith have readied their power and resources for the time when this foolish peace comes to an end."

"And I take it that times is now?"

"Yes, I'm sending you to deal with a republic advisors. With his death the war will begin. Now go while I make the necessary preparations."

As they left she felt her master feelings of excitement and bloodlust. "Finally the sith empire well be set back on the warpath. But before we do we have one finally thing to take care off."

She led her down a hallway and into a massive armory. Droids moved about carrying comportments and various lightsabers to the sith. "This is were new sith come to construct their first saber."

She pulled her saber to her before focusing with the force on it. Seconds later it began to vibrate before shattering to pieces leaving only her crystal.

"To a Jedi their lightsaber is nothing more then a tool to protect and serve the people." She levitated her own saber igniting it. She'd briefly seen it during their duel but now she got a good look at it. It was black with a leather wrapped curved handle and featured a small slightly jagged claw on the emitter.

"We sith on the other hand especially those who constantly use them for battle understand that these are weapons and should be built as such. Earlier you learned your first lesson in power, now you must construct you new weapon to better suit it."

"Yes master."

Similarly to the jedi temple the droids showed her various designs as well as provided the comportments. Hours passed as she poured over the countless designs stored in their memory banks taking bits and pieces before gathering what she needed and forging a new saber staff.

As the heat of the forge died down, she pulled her new weapon free and took it in. Like her masters hers was now a dark black and sinister looking weapon. Usually saber staffs were two single ones fused at the handle, but she'd wanted something solid and sturdy. Dark black and sliver metal covered the base leading to a spiked emitter on either side.

As the heat died down, she gently inserted the crystal into her new weapon before grabbing and igniting it. As a Jedi her crystal had been a bright yellow but during her construction she'd at her master's instruction threw the crystal into the forge with her saber before pouring the force into it. Now as the blade sprang forth, she saw it was no longer yellow but dark and unstable reddish orange. She'd seen unstable blades in her search and knew she would want one in her staff. She twirled the blade in hands before jumping over to a training droid and cleaving it in two with a single slash.

Her master came into the room just as the droid fell to pieces. "So how is your knew weapon?"

"It's ready for battle master."

"Then show me!"

She rushed forward igniting her sabers. Jaesa was slightly tired from forging her weapon but she was also excited at getting to battle her master again. Unlike last time Jaesa's rage had been unfocused and her Jedi training had held her back. And while she was still no match for her master, she at least was able to hold her own and dodge her strikes and get in a few blows of her own. When it was done, she fell to her knees her hands clutching her saber still ready to strike if needed.

Her master laughed and lifted her to her feet. "Good your anger is strengthening your connection to the dark side. Prepare yourself Jaesa for the next time you use your blade it will taste the blade of the republics finest."

"Yes, my master."


	3. Chapter 3

Aboard the ship Jaesa sparred with her master in the cargo hold. Pushing forward with her blade lock.

"Good Jaesa, harness your anger and let it flow through you." She let out a scream as she began pushing back sweeping her new saber trying to get in at least one single cut during this spar. It had been a day since leaving the sith home world and it would still be a few hours before they arrived and so far, her master had used her time to properly train Jaesa not only in sith combat but also in the darker abilities of the force. Harnessing the anger inside she lifted her hand and shot a bolt of lighting her master stopping it with her blades but being pushed back a couple of feet. She'd heard about this ability from her former master. He'd always told her it was a horrible ability that only a sith could use. So of course, after embracing the dark side and seeing it being used on the slaves on Dromand Kass she'd spent the credits her master had given her to buy a holocron that taught it.

A smile formed on her face at her achievement. But as she closed her eyes and caught her breath, she felt heat on her neck and looked down to see her master's blades inches away from it. "You've picked up lighting well Jaesa, but what have I said about using it?"

"Use it to create an opening or to torture your enemy. Never simply use it because you can."

"And why is that?"

"Because it can easily be blocked."

"Excellent now show me your true powers."

For the next hour she harnessed every ounce of rage and power she could to augment her speed and successfully managed to graze her master's shoulder before being flung into the wall. As she stood up her master looked down at her slightly cut shoulder.

"Not bad. Keep it up and you'll be able to kill any Jedi or sith that stands against you."

"Your enemies will fall to my blade master."

She smiled and Jaesa felt the pride rolling of her. Once the training was over, she ventured to her room and took in the objects she'd bought for herself. The holocron sat near her bed and next to it the skull of a fearsome predator she'd seen in the market.

She sat down and focused on the dark side and of their mission. Not long ago she and her master had broken up the republic meeting and slaughtered everyone within. It had felt good to fight alongside her master and feel as her saber cut down her enemies.

In the past she'd wanted to devote herself to the Jedi cause simply because she was told it was right. But now she dedicated herself to her master because she truly wanted to. Following her orders and being unleased brought her true joy.

When the ship finally touched down on Tarris she was irritated. Tarris was a republic planted and there were many Jedi encampments littered about. If she were still serving with Nomen Karr she would have been sent here to help other masters.

Their mission on the planted was to break up the war trust and cripple the republic. She was following her master through the swamp when she felt a familiar presence.

"Master I beg your indulgence, but I feel something nearby that displeases me."

Her master turned her head feeling her rage and desire. "Very well catch up with us when you're done."

She and Vette ventured of toward their goal while Jaesa tracked what she was sensing to a nearby ravine where a bunch of republic soldiers were busy fighting with a master and his padawan against a horde of rakghoul. From her vantage point she used her power to feel their emotions, the soldiers fear to the Jedi's courage. But the strongest emotion by far was the immense hunger coming from the rakghouls.

Their raw hunger was so intense that she felt her own hunger rising to the surface. But she pressed it down and focused on the padawan desperately fighting for his life. As she studied his form, she suddenly remembered him from her time on Tython. He was one of her former classmates.

_Now what was his name again. Tyliek, no Tyboar, oh he was so annoying that I simply repressed it._

As she watched she got an idea and reached out with his powers tapping into the minds of the rakghouls feeding their ferocity and urging them forward. Their roars echoed across the lands as they attacked as a swarm quickly overpowering and killing the soldiers and backing the master and student into a corner. Having them trapped she descend into the swarm making the rakghouls move as she passed through their numbers.

When she got close enough the Jedi padawan reared back in surprise "Jaesa is that you? It's me Tynon. We were on Tython together."

While he was excited to see his old classmate his master pointed his saber at her. "Ready your blade Tynon I sense the dark side festering in your former classmate."

He looked to her horrified as he extended his senses. "But how is this possible! You're Nomen Karr's padawan. He's one of the greatest Jedi of them all!"

She ran her hand over of the creatures feeling it's scaly hide on her palm. "You must be out of the loop then. I'm no longer Nomen Karrs padawan, in fact I killed him some time ago and found my true place among the sith."

Hearing the two Jedi started to protest but the older master focused his thoughts on Jaesa. Sensing this she brought forth the memories of killing her master and pledging allegiance to the sith. His breath hitched when he saw her strike him down.

"She speaks the truth."

"No… not Nomen Karr. Jaesa you monster!"

She felt as his rage and pain shot to the surface and he rushed forward. Jaesa merely raised her hand and unleashed her monsters. As he desperately fought the horde she rushed his master catching him of guard and beating him into the rocks.

Normally she wouldn't have stood a chance against a Jedi master, but he was tired and unbalanced. His attempts to strike back where slowed with hesitation, with hope that she was simply caught up in the excitement and could be persuaded back to the light.

This hesitation made him unable to block her slash to his saber knocking it away before impaling him.

As she pulled her saber from his gut he dropped to his knees.

His padawan seeing this pushed the creatures away and rushed to his master.

"Master Rlock!"

"You must flee this place Tynon she's to" for the second time in since her turn she killed a Jedi before he could finish their last words. One simple thrust of her arm and he was sent away from his padawan and into the maws of the nearby creatures. His padawan seeing this reached for his saber but Jaesa used her lighting catching him full on in the chest. His skin burned and his bones briefly appeared in the streaks. As her power died down, he fell to the floor dead.

She picked him their sabers admiring her new trophies. "Master will be so proud of me. Maybe she'll even let me help kill her master."

After chuckling in excitement, she left the creature to their meal and went to track down her master. If this was what her life as a sith was going to be like then she'd never be disappointed again.

**And that's where this story ends. Always felt like her conversion to the dark side was to quick so I hope this story filled in the blanks.**


End file.
